english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Cullen
Peter Claver Cullen (born July 28, 1941) is a Canadian voice actor. He's known for voicing: Eeyore in Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Optimus Prime in The Transformers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1983-1989) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Pincher, Tank *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988-1990) - Gritty Gummi, Kerwin the Conqueror (ep37), Knight (ep30) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Mackey McSlime (ep15), Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Mepps, Monterey Jack, Brac (ep3), Buzz Airfields (ep5), Director (ep4), Drone Bee (ep9), Grocer (ep10), Head Technician (ep5), Mr. Dumpty (ep10), Officer Kirby (ep11), Officer Muldoon (ep11), Rich Man (ep11), Sheriff (ep8), TV Chef (ep4), Young Ned (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Eeyore *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Eeyore, Wooster (ep7) *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Eeyore *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters (1986) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Klaar (ep23), Zanzoar (ep11) *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Monchhichis (1983) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers (1986-1987) - Igon *My Little Pony (1986) - Captain Crabnasty *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983-1984) - Mario *Snorks (1984) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) - Bruce Banner/Hulk (ep9), Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep13), Quentin Beck/Mysterio (ep9) *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1988) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986-1992) - Japheth (ep2), Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979-1980) - Brandon Brewster/'Mighty Man' *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1983-1989) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Optimus Prime, Trooper#2 (ep60) *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Coran, King Alfor, Narrator *Widget (1990-1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Eeyore *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Eeyore *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Eeyore *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Eeyore *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Nemesis Enforcer, Scientist, Zandar *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) - Eeyore *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Eeyore *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Optimus Prime *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Eeyore 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) - Eeyore *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) - Eeyore *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Eeyore *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) - Eeyore 'Movies' *GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) - Pincher, Stones, Tombstone *Heidi's Song (1982) - Gruffle *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Eeyore *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Eeyore *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Eeyore 'Shorts' *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *The Little Engine That Could (1991) - Pete 'TV Mini-Series' *Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines (1985) - Additional Voices *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices *Vytor: The Starfire Champion (1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Eeyore *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) - Eeyore *Robo Force: The Revenge of Nazgar (1984) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Eeyore *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Eeyore *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) - Eeyore 'Movies' *Gremlins (1984) - Special Vocal Effects *Transformers (2007) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Optimus Prime 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2001) - Eeyore 'TV Series' *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Eeyore 'TV Specials' *Mickey 60th Birthday (1988) - The Sorcerer Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Eeyore *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In search of the treasure (2001) - Eeyore *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Optimus Prime *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Optimus Prime Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (110) *Years active on this wiki: 1979-2015. Category:Canadian Voice Actors